Aphrodisiac
by Erandir
Summary: What exactly did they put in Legolas’ wine? Aragorn is about to find, and out in the most unlikely way. Pure PWP.


Elven Aphrodisiac  
By Erandir  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: What exactly did they put in Legolas' wine? Aragorn is about to find, and out in the most unlikely way. Pure PWP.  
Notes: This is actually pretty old. I'm not sure why I never posted it on here. If you follow me on Mirroremere you've seen this one before.

---------------

Aragorn was surprised to find the elf at his chamber door so late at night, but there he was. Standing with his head bowed and hands clasped in front of him he stood before the ranger, gnawing on his bottom lip. "Legolas?" he queried with a raised eyebrow, "Is something the matter?" 

"You… You could say that…" The elf prince said hesitantly, fidgeting with the hem of his tunic. "I… Do not feel well."

This intrigued and worried Aragorn, elves did not get ill. "How so?"

"I think it may have been something I ate…." Legolas admitted, his face flushing slightly, "Or the wine… It tasted a bit off…"

"Well that is easily remedied," Aragorn assured him, "Come in, I will see what I can do for you." The ranger stood back from the door and waited for Legolas to enter, which the elf did, but only after a long moment of hesitation. Closing the door behind them Aragorn watched as Legolas wandered over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Every muscle in the elf's body seemed tense. His hands were clasped into fists that lay in his lap where his eyes remained fixed until Aragorn approached. "Tell me what ails you?" asked Aragorn as he stood before his elven companion.

The elf looked up at him slowly, moving one hand to push his hair behind pointed ears before dropping it to his lap once more. "They put something in the meal Aragorn. Something that… And I feel…" He trailed off, his eyes meeting Aragorn's and the ranger was surprised by what he saw. The prince's blue eyes had darkened almost to black, his pupils dilated to almost completely encompass the blue. The emotion was what surprised him the most.

Lust.

Aragorn had never known the elf to show many emotions, but this one was pure unbridled lust. And it was directed at him. If they had indeed put something into Legolas' food then this would wear off, but not until after the elf had been gratified. Aragorn was not exactly sure he wanted to do that, even for so close a friend as the elf was.

"Can you help me?" Legolas asked, putting on the most innocent expression he could manage in his current state.

Aragorn gulped. This was not what he had expected when he had offered to help him. "I… I uh…"

"Please?" The elf asked, his expression fading from innocent to sultry in the blink of an eye as he reached out and grabbed the front of the ranger's tunic, "You are the only one who can."

"Legolas… I… I am not sure this is such a good idea…" Aragorn argued, trying to fend off the elf's advances even as Legolas stood.

The elf's slender hands ran up his chest, the warmth permeating the rough fabric of the ranger's shirt to reach his shoulders, "Please," he begged again, pouting slightly as he moved one hand to cup the man's cheek and the other to the back of his head, "I promise I will make it worth your while," he breathed, his lips now mere inches from Aragorn's.

"Legolas… You know not what you do…" The man stuttered, his breath catching in his throat.

"I think I do," Legolas countered, pressing his lips to the man's.

Aragorn's eyes widened in shock at the elf's forceful, though not wholly unexpected, kiss. He could not deny it was a good feeling, Legolas' lips were soft and warm, and he was in no way inexperienced. Still, the warning lights went off in Aragorn's head as the sensation permeated his being, and he shoved the elf off of himself.

Legolas fell back, sitting down on the bed in surprise as the man spurned him. "Do you not find me desirable Aragorn?" he asked innocently.

"That is not it," Aragorn shook his head, not wanting to offend his friend, "But this is… is…" He trailed off as Legolas again stood and approached him.

"Then why do you deny yourself?" he asked, looking up at the ranger through dark lashes, "I know you would enjoy it." His hand this time ran down Aragorn' front, trailed by his eyes it stopped at his belt and the elf looked back up at him, "You are my only hope."

As the elf looked up at him pleadingly Aragorn found all ability for form words leave him completely. His mouth opened and closed uselessly a few times before he simply gave up and stared. "You admitted yourself I am not completely undesirable," Legolas continued, idly fingering the buckle on Aragorn's belt, "Just give in, no one need ever find out." Aragorn gulped. Legolas smiled sweetly and licked the man's cheek, his tongue running over the rough stubble that lined the ranger's jaw. "Come… It is no use denying something you know we both desire."

"Legolas… I do not… I do not think-."

"No harm can be done," The elf assured. He then took a firm hold on the man's belt and drew him over toward the bed, smiling to himself when the ranger did not resist. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he placed a hand to the back of the man's neck, kissing him soundly as he drew him down onto the mattress.

Legolas' tongue delved its way into Aragorn's mouth to meet the ranger's own. The two dueled, fighting as if for dominance, until Legolas effortlessly flipped the man over onto his back. Aragorn was shocked, the elf's thin frame easily hid the strength he held, and he was surprised to find himself suddenly pinned to the mattress with Legolas straddling his hips. "You cannot back down now," he whispered huskily as he unbuckled Aragorn's belt.

Then suddenly their positions were switched again. As soon as Aragorn's belt had been tossed aside he tossed the blond elf onto his back and pinned him to the sheets, "I had no intent to," he replied, and kissed him passionately.

The elf moaned beneath him, his slender fingers tangling in the man's dark hair to pull him closer as the effects of his drink started to truly kick in. It did not take long before both were divested of clothing from the waist up, tunics and shirts lying in a haphazard, crumpled heap on the floor. Legolas' hands roamed his lover's body, tracing every muscle of the man's chest and back. Aragorn, himself beginning to feel as though he had been drugged as well, lavished the elf's neck and jaw with licks and kisses, moving upward until he reached a highly sensitized ear.

He nearly screamed when Aragorn took the ear into his mouth, his nails digging into the man's back as the man's teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh; he turned his head to the side to offer the ranger better access. Aragorn smirked as the elf prince writhed beneath him in pleasure from the attention that he was giving to one of the most sensitive parts of Legolas' body. But he could not stay there all night.

Legolas whimpered when the man removed his mouth. Wanting the pleasure to continue as long as possible he tried to urge the man to remain there, and bucked his hips almost involuntarily. Aragorn looked up from where he had been exploring his elf's chest and smiled, "Patience."

"I have no patience tonight Aragorn," Legolas argued, clinging to the man as though his life depended on it. "I am drugged and… Valar, your touch is like fire." In his need the blond reached down to the waist of Aragorn's pants and tugged forcefully.

Aragorn gasped as the elf's hand slipped below the waistband, but he pulled it back out before Legolas could manage anything, "Is there something you wanted?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper, "You came seeking my help, so we do this my way." Legolas whimpered in a most un-prince-like manner. Aragorn continued as he had been, this time fingering the waist of Legolas' leggings. As if in response the elf pushed his hips up against the man's hand, reveling in the friction it caused.

The laces were, like most days, tied tightly, with nearly impossible knots governing the top. The elf whispered softly to the ranger, to inflame him even more as he struggled with the ties, all the while with Legolas' hands caressing his back and chest. Growing frustrated in his need, Aragorn finally just tore them open and yanked the fabric from Legolas' slim legs to let his ivory shaft spring free. The elf let out a relieved moan and pulled the man down atop himself, claiming his lover's lips in the process and grinding his hips against Aragorn's still clothed ones. The rough cloth chaffed Legolas' tender skin, causing the elf to moan wantonly against Aragorn's lips.

The elf's hands then hesitantly trailed down the man's chest until they reached his leggings. His hands faltered slightly as he got the ties done and tried to rid Aragorn of the clothing without breaking the kiss. With the laces undone Legolas slid his hand inside once more, this time encountering no resistance as he wrapped his fingers around the man's shaft.

Aragorn moaned slightly and leaned down to kiss the elf again, placing one hand on the back of Legolas' neck and pulling him as close as possible. Legolas gasped, and a faint shudder ran through his body at the action. He clung to Aragorn's waist tightly, his legs trembling in passion and need. The man licked the elf's ear languidly and smirked, "Is this the help you had in mind?" he whispered huskily.

Legolas shuddered again, and was breathing heavily. "Take me…" he groaned softly, in a passionate voice. Aragorn finally pulled back from the kiss to breath and trailed kisses and nips down the elf's neck as he released Legolas and reached down to pull off his pants. Legolas whimpered slightly from the loss, and let out a faint purring gasp as Aragorn caught a particular sensitive spot. Getting a bit impatient he helped the man out of the rest of his clothes. Aragorn let out a soft moan when he was finally free of the offending article of clothing, and tossed them aside. He ran his tongue down Legolas' collarbone and trailed more kisses down his chest. The elf shuddered slightly, " Stop... teasing..." He panted.

"Why should I?" The ranger smirked mischievously, and licked Legolas' chest. The elf stared at Aragorn with eyes dilated and darkened with passion, and he let out a faint gasp at the action, thrusting his hips against the man. His hands slid down Aragorn's body, and lightly ran his fingers over his shaft. The man moaned, his eyes fluttering closed at the action and he unconsciously pushed back into his lover's hands.

"Like that do you?" The elf whispered, and after a few more strokes he pulled his hands away. Aragorn almost whimpered as Legolas' hands left him, and thrust against the elf below him. Legolas moaned softly as Aragorn thrust against him, and spread his legs.

In his own mounting desire, Aragorn kissed the elf below him hard, and reached over into his pack were he retrieved a small bottle of oil. Legolas moaned, though pulled away from the bruising kiss the see what the man was doing. He smirked and looked up at Aragorn innocently, "Always prepared, I see…" he murmured huskily.

Aragorn only smiled back as he popped the cork from the bottle and poured some of its contents over his fingers before pushing them into Legolas. The elf moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering shut as he instantly thrust his body back against the ranger's fingers, bringing them deeper into his body. Aragorn scissored his fingers and then swiftly pushed a third one inside. Legolas only made one small sound of discomfort, the whole time a dreamy, pleased smile on his face as he spread his legs wide.

Then suddenly the elven prince gasped, his eyes fluttered shut and he let out a throaty moan as the ranger's fingers hit that one certain spot. Aragorn smirked and pressed against the small bundle of nerves, watching as the elf writhed beneath him.

"Aragorn… Aragorn…" Legolas moaned wantonly, clinging to the man, "I need you… Estel… need you inside me… please." The pressure of the man's fingers was not nearly enough to satisfy him in his drugged state, he needed more, needed Aragorn inside him, needed to feel him until it was hard to tell when one ended and the other began.

Conveniently for Legolas Aragorn felt just the same.

At elf's pleas he had pulled his fingers free and reached again for the bottle of oil, this time using it to slick his shaft before positioning himself at Legolas' entrance.

"Please Aragorn," the prince begged, clinging to Aragorn in anticipation.

But Aragorn was not stupid, and he knew this could hurt, especially if "Legolas have you ever done this before?" he asked.

The tone of his lover's voice had turned serious, and Legolas looked up at him suddenly worried, "No," he whispered softly, as though this was the first time it had occurred to him.

It was just as the man had thought. Whatever drug had been given Legolas, though it aroused him, would probably not alleviate any pain, and that was worrisome. But it was too late to back down now; both knew that. So, locking his lips with the elf's, Aragorn slowly pushed inside. Legolas' body tensed at the invasion and he closed his eyes. He forced his breathing to remain calm, or as calm as it could be, and had closed his eyes to hide the pain that still lingered.

Keeping the elf distracted with the kiss, Aragorn sheathed himself fully inside the willing body, and groaned slightly at the tightness. Legolas moaned into Aragorn's mouth as his body relaxed and started to respond to the invasion. Then the man began to move within him, and the effect of the drugs came back full force. Legolas nearly screamed for the pleasure that washed over his body. He wrapped both arms and legs around Aragorn and pushed back with every thrust.

Their kiss broke; Legolas moaned wantonly, his head falling back onto the pillow with golden hair spread out around him. Aragorn would have moaned as well, had his mouth not been firmly attached to the prince's neck. His thrusts became harder, and the elf's moans turned to broken mutterings in elvish that the man could not have followed if he had wanted to. Then Aragorn's hands were on his shaft and Legolas arched off the sheets, his nails digging into the man's back and leaving crescent shaped marks.

A sound of pleasure dripped off the elf's lips with every stroke-combined thrust, "More Aragorn…. Oh Valar," he moaned, writhing beneath the man, "Harder!" Aragorn complied happily, and a soft cry emitted from his elven lover, who continued to urge him on: harder, stronger, faster. The elf moaned, coming near his peek but not quite satisfied, "Please more, harder," He whimpered and pleaded.

"Legolas…" Aragorn moaned in response, "Going to… come,"

"Me too," Legolas gasped as he neared the edge, the pleasure building up in his stomach enough to drive him insane. He came with a scream, "Estel!!" and spilt himself between their two bodies. And with one, two more thrusts Aragorn spilt himself inside Legolas, biting down sharply on the elf's shoulder. The blond prince whimpered slightly as Aragorn collapsed atop him. Though slightly squished the prince did not mind, his arms clasped tight around his human lover who still resided deep within him.

It was a while before Aragorn pushed himself up onto his elbows and pulled himself out of the elf and fell to the mattress next to him. Legolas snuggled close, sighing happily as his lover arm's twined around him and pulled the blankets over them both. "I love you, Estel," he murmured, resting his head on the man's shoulder.

"I love you too, Lirimaer," Aragorn murmured back as the two drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

And Aragorn never needed to know that there was never anything in Legolas' wine.

The End.

Lirimaer – lovely one


End file.
